


Geoff the Killer

by Following_Avian



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Following_Avian/pseuds/Following_Avian
Summary: Geoff the Killer orign story(stupid joke story)
Kudos: 1





	Geoff the Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made as a joke back in October of 2019, I tried writing the worst creepypasta story ever after coming up with the joke character Geoff the Killer.  
> All the typos ate 100% genuine, I am very bad at typing and chose to leave all of them in to add into the experience.  
> Please enjoy

Geoff was a normal guy who livd on the united states of america, he was 12 nd he liked listening to epic dubstep music, bu no one underrstood him because of that and then everyone statted bullying him

Geoff was very sad that everyone bulliedded him all the time and decided that he was gonna be really angry toewards everyone, so when he was in dinner Geoff said to his dad:

-Dad you suck >:(

And then his dad said:

-Woah there son, sorry, but your epic dubstep music still suck s lol

Geoff: "Fr*ck you dad"

And then his mom just stood there in the corner similing because she also didn't like Geoff and also bullied him for liking epic dubstep.

THen anothe r day Geoff went to scjool and he was bullid again even by his teavher bcause he was listenig to dubstep (its epic music btw), so he got angry and scremed at everyone and he had a knife in his pocket and murdered eveyone in the classroom. Then he went outside and kileld everyone in the school and he was now insade and had a very big smile. He went home and killed his dad but not his mom because his mom was secretly a killer too so they became friends and murdered the neighbour.

Geoff and his mom were friends now and then Geoff had this very epic idea

Geoff: Mom, what if we kill the other creepypastas?

Mom: Yes son that is a good idea ww shoudl kill Jeff the Killer first

So then they çleft and went to kill Jeff the Killer. They had an epic fight and Geoff played epic dubstep music in the background, and then Goff and his mom won the figth and were happy for the rest of their life, the end


End file.
